lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Bram
| Ultima= | Count=7 | Morte=2007 (giorno 5) | EpMorte= | Attore=Brad William Henke }} Bram era un misterioso individuo che apparentemente lavorava per o con Jacob. Ha rapito per pochi minuti Miles, prima della partenza della Kahana, per offrirgli un'alternativa al lavoro nel team di Widmore. Si opponeva direttamente a Widmore ed era interessato all'Isola, rivendicando la sua appartenenza al "gruppo che avrebbe vinto" la guerra (intendendo quello di Ilana). Era un passeggero del volo 316 dell'Ajira Airways e un sopravvissuto allo schianto sull'isola dell'Hydra. Bram rivelò di essere sull'Isola per proteggere Jacob. Dopo aver appreso dell'uccisione di Jacob, attaccò l'uomo che si faceva passare per John Locke, il quale uccise Bram rivelandosi essere il Mostro. Prima dell'Isola 2004 Prima della partenza della Kahana, Bram e altre persone rapirono Miles vicino al chiosco La Vida Tacos. Nel furgoncino, Bram tentò di convincere Miles a non seguire l'équipe di scienziati sull'Isola. Quando Miles non seppe rispondere alla domanda: "Cosa giace all'ombra della Statua?", Bram disse che non era ancora pronto a recarsi sull'Isola. Allora Bram offrì a Miles l'opportunità di andare con loro e di scoprire la risposta a molti interrogativi, tra cui quello che concerneva il destino di suo padre (Pierre Chang). Miles, tuttavia, chiese 3,2 milioni di dollari, il doppio dell'offerta di Widmore. Bram si rifiutò di pagarlo e lo scaricò dal furgoncino gridandogli di essere dalla parte sbagliata. Quando Miles gli chiese da che parte fosse, Bram rispose di essere dalla parte "che avrebbe vinto". Volo 316 Bram era uno dei passeggeri del volo 316 dell' Ajira Airways, precipitato sull'Isola di Hydra. Sembra probabile che Bram fosse a conoscenza del volo 316 attraverso Jacob oppure Ilana, che conosceva chiaramente prima del volo. Presumibilmente sapeva che l'aereo sarebbe atterrato e si trovava su di esso per andare a proteggere Jacob. Visto che Bram era a conoscenza dell'Isola, è probabile che sapesse anche chi erano Ben, Jack, Kate, Hurley, e Sayid, e che fosse anche a conoscenza del fatto che il corpo di Locke era a bordo. Sull'Isola 2007 (Quinta stagione) hold Frank at gunpoint. ]] Sopravvissuto allo schianto del Volo 316 sull' Isola di Hydra, Bram ascolta Frank e Caesar discutere su cosa dovrebbero fare i sopravvissuti. Subito dopo, Bram e Ilana trasportano una cassa trovata nel cargo dell'aereo contenente il corpo diJohn Locke. Quando Ben gli chiede cosa contenga la cassa, Ilana risponde che contiene "solo delle cose che dobbiamo spostare", e Bram gentilmente rifiuta l'offerta di Ben di aiutarli. Il giorno seguente, Frank ritorna all'Isola di Hydra con la canoa. Mentre Ilana e Bram stanno armeggiando ancora con il carico dell'Ajira, Frank arriva. Gli puntano la pistola addosso e gli chiedono cosa giace nell'ombra della statua, domanda alla quale Frank non sa rispondere. Ilana prontamente colpisce col calcio della pistola, informa Bram che "è giunta l'ora," e gli ordina di radunare il resto delle persone e legare Frank, perché lo porteranno con sé. dalla canoa dopo aver raggiunto l' Isola. ]] Usando la canoa di Franc, Bram, Ilana, e gli altri tre sopravvissuti del volo 316 raggiungono l' Isola. Dopo aver raggiunto l' Isola, Bram e Ilana discutono sull'ancora incosciente Frank, infatti secondo Bram non avrebbero dovuto portarlo con loro. Ilana, invece, pensa che Bram possa essere un probabile "candidato." Bram allora realizza che Frank è in realtà cosciente e li sta ascoltando. Frank chiede a Bram e Ilana chi siano, e Bram replica che sono amici di Frank. Frank gli chiede cosa ci sia nella cassa dell'Ajira, allora Bram ed Ilana la aprono rivelando il corpo di Locke all'interno, scioccando visibilmente Frank. ed agli Altri il contenuto della cassa. ]] Bram, Frank, e i tre sopravvissuti seguono Ilana nella giungla. Bram cerca di convincere Frank che loro sono i "buoni," ma Frank è scettico, non crede che Bram stia dicendo la verità. Il gruppo arriva alla capanna di Jacob, Ilana entra all'interno e scoprono che è deserta. Allora Ilana informa il resto del gruppo che nessuno ha vissuto nella capanna da molto tempo e mostra a Bram l'illustrazione intessuta nel tappeto mostrante la statua di Taweret, un luogo di cui Bram sembra essere a conoscenza. Dopo aver dato fuoco alla capanna, Bram e il gruppo iniziano il loro viaggio verso la statua, sempre portandosi dietro la cassa. Quella notte arrivano alla statua. Gli altri non reagiscano con ostilità al loro arrivo, finché Ilana non gli chiede di "Richardus,". A quel punto Richard Alpert si fa avanti, rispondendo correttamente alla domanda "cosa giace all'ombra della statua", (con una frase in latino "Ille qui nos omnes servabit", che può essere tradotta con " colui che ci salverà tutti"). Bram allora apre la cassa, mostrando a Richard il corpo di Locke, asserendo di averlo trovato nella stiva del Volo 316. Sun allora chiede chi si trova dentro alla statua con Ben. 2007 (Sesta stagione) dentro alla statua. ]] Bram, Ilana, e Richard discutono su cosa fare del corpo di Locke. Bram perde la pazienza ed ordina a Ben di portarlo alla statua con alcuni dei suo uomini. Bram chiede al Locke impostore dove si trova Jacob, e viene da questi schermito. John confessa di aver ucciso Jacob, allora Bram ordina agli altri uomini di sparargli. I proiettili di Bram non servono a niente, l'impostore si nasconde dietro ad una colonna e da lì emerge ilMostro. I tre uomini vengono uccisi violentemente, mentre Bram cerca di creare un cerchio di cenere intorno al suo corpo. In questo modo riesce a proteggersi da un attacco diretto del Mostro. Tuttavia questo gli fa cadere addosso un pezzo di soffitto, facendolo cadere all'esterno. The Monster afferra Bram lo getta sul telaio di Jacob, impalandolo su un pezzo di legno. Curiosità * Bram's name did not appear in dialogue in "Namaste" and the final broadcast edit of the episode did not include any speaking lines for him. Nonetheless, he was credited as "Bram". * The casting call described him as "Brian, any ethnicity, late 20s to mid-30s. Smart, charismatic and clever with the ability to be physically imposing. He is wise beyond his years. Capable of genuine charm, he is also the first person you'd want to help you out of any serious jams."''http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/01/episode-512-casting-call.html * Abraham "Bram" Stoker is the author of ''Dracula, one of the most famous "undead" characters in literature. Stoker also wrote The Lair of the White Worm and The Jewel of Seven Stars. The first is about an ancient serpent living under an English manor, leading its inhabitants to the occult. The latter is about an attempt to reanimate an Egyptian mummy. ** Bram is impaled by wood, a method for killing a vampire. *Out all of the main characters. Bram has met Ilana, Richard, Frank, Ben, Sun and Miles. He has also met The Man in Black manifested as Locke and has seen his body (and carried it around in a crate for several days). **Bram was on the same flight as Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sayid; however, he never spoke to them. Domande senza risposta *Perché era sul Volo 316? *Che relazione ha con Ilana? *Perché prova a convincere Miles a non salire sulla Kahana? *A quali squadre si riferisce? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316